


How Do You House?

by 0rigo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rigo/pseuds/0rigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Commander Shepard and there was no way that he was going to let building a mere house give him problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You House?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).



This whole house thing was a lot more complicated and involved then Shepard had initially thought. Well maybe he had just been over simplifying things. For him a home was simply a room on a ship or a tiny prefab like back in basic, and it was almost always shared. He had never lived in a _house_ before or even thought about it. So when Tali had gone on about a house on the homeworld it seemed to be just a dream, like the two of them playing a game of 'what if' like children. Neither of them actually imagined they would survive the war, but by some wild stroke of luck, they had.

Of course, the galaxy didn't exactly pick up where it left off. But, after months of physical therapy, piecing the relays _almost_ back together, working on reactivating Edi and the geth, after all that they finally had time to think about themselves. And that meant the house that Tali always wanted. Suddenly it wasn't just a 'what if' or a 'wouldn't it be nice' and Shepard didn't quite know how to handle that. Sure he was excited, ecstatic even; over the past few cycles the idea of a home that was just theirs had become something he desperately wanted too. This whole thing was so new to him though, and so unlike anything he had ever done before that he was terrified of messing this up on Tali.

He was probably over thinking all of this. Besides it wasn't like Tali had ever lived in a house either. Really if he thought about it she probably knew just about as much as houses as he did. Though she did have her heart set on this, and knowing Tali she had probably researched it and had the whole thing laid out already.

God, he hoped he was just over thinking this. He was a goddamn space marine for crying out loud. A lot of the things he was trained for could be applied to this too. Like for instance take blueprints for example. He was used to going over floor plans and knowing what all the symbols meant when they were planning a mission. How much different could a blueprint be? Same principle when you got down to it. Maybe a little less emphasis on infiltration and tactics that was instead put towards things like building materials or esthetics or something, but essentially the same. Plus, it couldn't be that hard to build a house, people had been doing it for millennia.

He was Commander Shepard. If he could end the reaper invasion and bring peace to the galaxy how could building a mere house give him this many problems?

  
~~~

"Come on, Garrus. You've helped rebuild _cities_.... just, help me out here!" Okay, maybe he was pleading and in a little over his head. Either way calling Garrus was likely his best option at this point, "Have you seen half of the things she's been thinking of including? What the hell even is a foyer?"

Garrus didn't seem to understand the severity of the situation and just laughed. He didn't stop laughing either. Actually, Shepard was pretty sure if turians could cry he would be doing so now. He was laughing so hard, it didn't help to improve Shepard's mood in the slightest, "I'm being serious right now! I can't screw this up!"

Either by actually calming down or forcing himself stop, Garrus's laughter slowed enough that he could actually talk through it, "The fact that you're so serious is _why_ it's hilarious."

Shepard didn't respond. Instead he just crossed his arms and gave Garrus his 'I'm Commander Goddamn Shepard' glare as best he could while still recovering. Whether the potency was lost over the comm link or he was getting rusty he really couldn't tell. Either way it wasn't getting the effect he wanted.

"Really John? You're already stooping to that?" Garrus was now displaying the most impressive shit eating grin that Shepard had ever seen on a turian. He had never hated a smirk more than he did in that moment and for how Garrus' just widened further as he continued, Shepard had a feeling that his friend had caught on to that, "You should know by now that you can't intimidate me. One, I'm a better shot then you and we both know it. Two, you owe me. And three, I've seen you drunk with your pants around your ankles. Pretty sure I could go on, but I really don't want to make you cry."

One of these days Shepard was actually going to have to punch Garrus in the good mandible just to wipe that look off of his face, friend or not. "I thought you said you weren't going to bring that up again?"

"No, I said I wouldn't tell Tali or let Kasumi release the vid, big difference." The turian went back to chuckling.

"You wouldn't tell me what Garrus?" Tali's accented voice chimed in dangerously from the doorway. She said it in the same way she told people she had a shotgun.

Shit, he was dead. He was so dead. Shepard didn't even know what to say. Thankfully even though Garrus was an ass he still had his six. Maybe he wouldn't have to punch him in the face.

"Uh, well." Garrus quickly looked between the two of them before shrugging and looking over to Tali, "Back before we went through the Omega 4 relay he kind of started panicking and acting like a complete loser. Freaking out that he was gonna fuck it all up with you. It was hilarious and he didn't realize that Kasumi was in the corner recording the whole thing."

Okay, maybe Garrus wasn't the best friend in the galaxy, but he could live with Tali knowing about that embarrassing moment. Then he realized what that last part was, "Wait, what do you mean Kasumi was there and recorded that?"

"Keelah, you're both such nerds!" Tali laughed, shaking her head as she left the room. Shepard waited until she was out of earshot, before turning back to Garrus.

"Okay, so what exactly is a foyer, anyway?" Shepard asked.

Garrus was clearly confused, "Why don't you just look it up? You didn't forget how to use the damn extranet while in that coma did you?"

"And let Tali find out that I had no idea what she was talking about?" He was starting to think Garrus had no clue either and was just stringing him along, "Now will you either tell me what the hell a quarian 'foyer' is or at least search it for me?"

"Shepard, that's translating across as a human word, not quarian." Garrus was looking at him like he had hit his head or something, but explained it for him anyway, "And last time I checked you're asking about a fancy entry room."

Shepard blinked, "That's it?"

Rolling his eyes, Garrus continued, "If it was a ship it would be the airlock. Make sense now?"

"Actually yeah, and I see why Tali would want one," Shepard looked back down at the blueprints, "Although, why she just didn't say airlock on the damn plans I'll never know."

Garrus just made an odd sub vocal that sounded like half laughter an half ... well it was a weird squeaking sound that he's never heard a turian make before. Shepard quickly looked back up across the comm link at the turian and raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Nothing, just ... nevermind." He was clearly lying and trying not to say something else entirely but by this point Shepard wasn't really caring, "I'm sure Tali will love your handmade airlock. On her dream home. Very... fancy."

Shepard tossed the data pad which clattered back onto the table, "Could you stop mocking me for one conversation? Or at least try to be subtle about it."

"Spirits John, just tell her that you're hopelessly lost and that you just want it to get it right." Garrus was clearly getting exasperated with him. "For some reason Tali thinks the world of you. Plus, she's just going to say how adorable you are, and then Liara and I are going to hear about it for months."

That made him feel a little better about it all, "You think?"

"I'm already sick of hearing it just by thinking about it." Garrus deadpanned.

Shepard glared, "Not the part I was talking about."

"No," Garrus replied, "but one leads to the other."

Before Shepard could snap something hopefully witty back there was a loud crashing sound followed by feminine sub-vocal screaming from Garrus end. Since his friend didn't seem to be overly concerned by it Shepard merely raised an eyebrow in question. He was actually starting to make out some turian curses, though none of them managed to translate.

"Well, sounds like Solana is home. I should probably go calm her down before she actually decides to kill him this time." Garrus didn't look overly enthusiastic at the idea.

Shepard didn't know what to make of that so he decided to ask the obvious, "Kill who?"

"Victus." At Shepard’s incredulous look Garrus continued with a hand wave, "It's a long story, I'll tell you next time."

"Looking forward to it." Shepard did his best to ignore another crash followed by the sound of glass breaking.

"Just remember what I said, and good luck with your airlock." Garrus grinned and cut the connection. He was getting bad for always having to have the last word. Now it was time to find out where Tali went.

Tali was lounging on a little couch they had managed to squeeze into the small den. He always found it amusing how she would gravitate to the smallest room when she was looking for someplace to sit and think. He was pretty sure that when they actually finished the house she would spend a good portion of her time living in the silly walk in closet she had her heart set on for the master bedroom than any other room in the house.

She didn't look up when Shepard came in, so he took a moment to appreciate her. She was sitting there in the stripped down version of her enviro suit, only the bare miniumum of protection that she still required on. Her face plate was off, nestled into the cushions beside her and some of her hair was starting to spill out of the careful plait that she kept it in. The dark violet curls where stark against the dusky lavender of her skin. Tali must have felt his stare as she glanced up at him and flashed a smile before returning her gaze to whatever she had pulled up on her omi-tool.

Shepard pushed himself off of the door jamb and walked over to her, "So what are you working on now?"

Pulling her feet up under her, Tali made room for him to sit down beside her and held out her tool for him to see, "Debating on flooring, I like the zerka wood but it would be really expensive..."

He grabbed up her mask before sitting down and snuggling into her side. The flooring just looked like a messed up wood plank to him but he knew better than to say that, "If you want it then that's what we'll get, that simple."

"John," Tali closed the screen on her omi-tool and turned her head to look him in the eyes, "it isn't 'that simple', don't you have a preference?"

"Honestly?" Shepard shrugged, "As long as it's not deck plating I couldn't care less. I'm a marine not an interior decorator."

She let out a huff, "I know that. It's just... you haven't put any input into this at all. This is supposed to be _our_ house. Don't you care?"

Sighing, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "Of course I care. I just have no clue when it comes to this stuff. But you do. As far as I am concerned, the house will be perfect because you live in it."

Tali simply blinked and didn't say anything for a moment. She then leaned back and shot him and incredulous look, "Keelah John, you're such a nerd!"

Shepard just smiled sheepishly, "You knew that already."

"True." She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a slow kiss. Shepard took his time exploring her mouth, Tali's thinner tongue twining with his. His good hand reached around behind her to drop her mask back to the couch before resting on the small of her back, gently pulling her closer. Tali's hands slowly slid from his shoulders to rest on his chest. She gave his bottom lip a gentle nip before pushing him back.

Smiling triumphantly she pinned him to the arm of the couch then started to trail her hands down his torso. Her grin turned positively mischievous as she started to work at the buckle of his pants with her nimble fingers. Shepard knew that look intimately now. He reached down to still her hands, "Tali are you sure th-"

"Stop talking John," Tali interupted, shaking his hand off before going back to his belt, "I don't want to hear one word about my health so shut up and just enjoy it for a change."

Opening his mouth to argue she shushed him with a finger on his lips and a glare, "Not. One. Word."

She lifted her hand away and her look turned contemplative, "Unless you don't want me too..."

He shook his head and smilled, "Shutting up."

"Good." With that she returned to her attention to his pants, belt now undone and hanging open. His cock was already half hard with anticipation, making it a little differcult for her to pull him out of his clothes. She looked up at him once more and licked her lips before darting down and licking the head of his member. Unable to contain his moan, Shepard tried his best to not thrust up into her. Tali would only go slower if he did that.

Chucking in responce Tali flicked her tongue across his balls before slowly dragging it up the underside of his cock. Shepard let his eyes drift shut and head fall back. She took her hands away briefly, the soft rustling of fabric alerting him to what was going on a moment before her bare fingers returned to his flesh. That worked another groan from his throat. Due to her suit her skin was so damn soft, every inch of her.

She was still just teasing, only the tips of her fingers and tongue touching him. Each hot puff of her breath against his heated flesh sent tremers through him. Finally just as he felt like he couldn't take anymore of this sweet torture Tali swirled her tongue around his head before slowly working him into her mouth. Tongue and lips working him over in tandim she kept working him deeper into her mouth till he could feel the back of her throat squeezing him.

"Fuck..." Shepard groaned, hands clenching as he desperately tried not to grab her head. Tali had never taken him this deep before. Not thrusting up into her mouth was taking every ounce of control he had. One of her hands slipped up across his stomach, pushing his shirt up as she went. It was something else for him to focus on and he wasted no time gabbing onto her. She started to pump her other hand faster, head bobbing up and down on his cock as her tongue darted against him as fast as she could manage.

Fingers twinning with his, she dragged his hand lower. Tali slowed her pace as she placed his hand on her cheek and moaned around him. Shepard lifted his head so he could look down at her. She was stairing up at him, opalesent eyes shinning as her mouth was stretched obscenely around his cock. Watching her to make sure she was okay he shifted his hand around her head and gently grabbed onto her hair. She tried to give him a smile but ended up settling for a more noticeable bob of her head.

That was all the encouragement Shepard needed and he started to guide her down over his memeber. Shallow at first, then increasingly deeper with each of Tali's moans. As they increased the pace he started to thrust up into her, unable to stop himself. She was getting close to gagging, he could feel her throat spasming around the head of his cock. Tears where starting to leak out of the corner of her eyes and saliva was running down her chin and soaking his balls.

On his next thrust he held her down on him, cock deep in her throat. Tali's eyes went wide and she wimpered as she tried her best to swallow around him. It pushed him over the edge and he came hard. Tali pumped the base of his cock, milking him for all he was worth while keeping her eyes locked with his. When she was satisfied that he had finished she pulled back and opened her mouth wide to show him she had swallowed it all.

"Fuck..." His cock twitched at the site of her between his legs, Tali looked practically ruinned and far to pleased with herself. Shepard realeased the hold he had on her hair and let his head flop back down onto the arm of the couch. He took a few moments to catch his breath before tilting his head enough to look down at her. She was still panting lightly, head resting against his thigh now as she smiled up at him. Wipping the saliva off of her chin he smirked ruefully back at her, "You're incredible... shouldn't have done that though."

That just made her smile wider, "Don't care, it was worth it."

"That's what you say now." He ran his fingers through her hair, "Tomorrow will be a different story."

Tali's eyes drifted closed at the sensation and she trailed her fingers over his pelvis, "It will still be worth it, no matter the consequences."

"Well I think you deserve something in return." Shepard chuckled and tugged on her shoulder gently, "So get up here and get that suit off."

"We can just use my nerve stim you know." She stated as she moved up his body, not bothering to undress further.

Shepard started to undo the catches at her waist, "After that? Fuck no. I'm going to lick you till you scream."

Tali shuddered at his words and started to assist him with getting her suit undone, "Well, when you put it like that..."

"Knew you would see it my way." He smirked as he started to pull the heavy fabric away from her body. He was careful when he touched her bare skin, no matter how eager they might be he knew better then to rush this. She was always so amazingly sensitive after taking off her suit, even after all this time. Shepard trailed his fingers over her taunt stomach causing Tali to make all sorts of appreciative noises. He didn't think he would ever get tired of this.

He trailed kisses across her jaw, "You're still not up here, do I have to drag you?"

That just caused Tali to chuckle breathlessly in his ear, "Maybe..."

With a quick nip to her neck he did just that. It was easy to take ahold of her hips and pull her up his body. Her suit was only on her lower extremities by this point, leaving her exposed from throat to crotch to his wandering fingers and mouth. Something that he made sure to take advantage of as he pushed her up so she was kneeling over his face. He left a trail of licks and kisses across her skin as he worked towards her sex. Tali was trembling in his arms by the time he first nuzzled her mound.

"J-John!" It was her turn to clutch desperately at his hair as she tried to steady herself.

He couldn't help but smirk as he flicked his tongue out and across her folds. It was almost too easy to get her to scream like this. Already she was panting hard and trying to rock her hips against him. He simply pinned her in place so he could focus on what he was doing. That caused her to wimper as he started to pick up his pace, working his tongue deeper into her core. In and out, interupted with licks around her outer folds and a flick againt her clit.

She was shaking hard in his arms now, barely able to keep herself upright. Normally by this point she would be a incoherent mess but she was clearly trying her best not to let him work her up. That wouldn't do at all. He wanted to hear her sceam. Pressing his lips flush to her skin he sucked on her clit and worked her hard with his tongue. That got her yelling and she clenched her thighs around his head as she came.

Shepard kept up the attention through her first orgasm, lapping at her slit and not carring as she ground agaisnt him. Her fluids where smeared arcoss both his chin and her thighs. Tali was screaming with abandon now, words uninteligable. Now and then he caught his name or a swear of some form. It just encouraged him to work her harder. His jaw was starting to get sore and he was sure she was actually going to pull out a tuff of his hair soon but he wasn't going to stop until she collapsed agaisnt him.

Holding her still was an excersise in futility at this point unless he wanted to bruise her so he trailed one if his hands up to her breasts. At the first touch she bucked in his hands and cried out his name. He just had to rub her nipple with his thumb while holding on. Bringing his other hand to her core he started to work a finger into her as he licked at her nub. A second finger quickly followed the first, making her practically gush.

"Keelah!" Tali shouted as she ground herself down onto his digits. She couldn't stop trembling now and Shepard knew that she was getting close again. He kept her on that edge for a little longer, wanting to hear her beg for release before giving it to her. Speeding up his pace, he worked her nipple a little harder while thrusting his fingers not quite deep enough to get her to completion. At this point he was pretty sure she was calling him a boshtet, but everything she said was too muffled by her thighs. He gave her just a little more and that got the reaction he was looking for.

She couldn't manage any full words at this point, but she got enough of it out to satisfy him this time. Pulling one of his slicked fingers out of her he started to rub at the tight pucker of her ass with it. At the same time he rolled her nipple between his fingers and sucked hard on her clit. Tali cried out wordlessly as her whole body clenched around him. Again he worked her through her orgasm, this time though slowly easing her down out of it.

Tali was still trembling when she slumped backwards to rest on his chest, legs limp over his shoulders. Shepard couldn't see past her hips but he didn't really mind the view of her ass sitting on his upper chest, legs spread and sex driping onto him. He gently ran his hands over her thighs and waited for her to gather herself. After a few minutes of her not moving he tried to lift his head higher without jostling her to get a better look at how she was doing.

He could barely make out her flushed face past her heaving chest. She was still panting hard, aftershocks causing her limbs to tremble now and then. At least, he hoped that was aftershocks. Shepard tried sitting up a little straighter and patted her thigh, "Tali? You okay down there?"

She just shook a little and made a soft noise low in her throat. That had him up and moving. He grabbed a hold of her waist and slid her back down to the couch. Leaning over her he gave her shoulders a shake. Did she always get so flushed after sex?

"Tali, answer me." He wasn't paicking. He was Commander Fucking Shepard, and he did not panic. Not ever, "Tali?"

"Mmmm." She listlessly swatted at his hand, "Shhhhh, best sex ever. Snuggle now."

He blinked and took a calming breath, "The couch is too small for that."

"Don't care. Snuggle. Now." She tugged at him to lean down.

Shepard sighed and flopped down on her. He didn't feel like agrueing with her. Next time he would carry her to the bed before starting the clothing removal. At least she didn't get mad about the whole having no idea about house things. That and he now knew what the hell a foyer was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the porn is sub par. I'm a little rusty. It was a lot of fun to write so I hope you like it ^_^
> 
> EDIT!!  
> The lovely lady-halibuts-convos on Tumblr made some lovely fanart for this story!
> 
> [Please go check it out!!](http://lady-halibuts-convos.tumblr.com/post/156477662060/tali-was-lounging-on-a-little-couch-they-had)


End file.
